Junjou Feelings
by numa numa waffless
Summary: Sequel to Junjou Sister! Misaki has a new mission: to keep Machiko innocent to the older Usagi's pervy ways. Said older Usagi isn't exactly helping either. Machiko's got her own mission though: to help her new Senpai with his love-life!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

O.O In the last story, I had forgotten to thank Monkey D. Writer...I'm a horrible person. *gets on knees* Gomenasai TTATT

Anyways! While I go wallow in self-pity, here's the sequel you've all been waiting for: Junjou Feelings!...and no I could not think of a better title! :3

Maybe I can make it into a contest of some sorts...hmmmm. How about, you submit a review of what you'd like to name the story and I pick my favorite 3. Then, you all vote on which one you like best!

Ok! With that out of the way, enjoy!

XxxxxxX

Misaki yelled as he slipped on Usagi-Sans manuscripts...again. Curious as to what the author had written, he picked up one of the sheets of paper and read it.

"UUUUUUSAAAAGIIII-SAAAAAAAN! Ugh! What does he think he's doing!? Leaving around stuff like this where Usagi-imōto could easily find and read them. Usagi-San might spread his pervy-ness to her that way...and wind up giving her Usagi-mones..." Misaki shivered at the thought. "No! I've got to keep her sweet and innocent!"

"Misaki-chan..?" The fourteen-year-old girl he was just talking about stepped out of her room.

"Yes Usagi-imōto?"

"...why're you talking to yourself?"

XxxX

"Usagi-San!" Misaki glared at the man from across the dinner table. "Don't just leave you're manuscripts lying around!"

"Ah. So you've found my latest BL novel, have you?" The man smirked as Misaki blushed.

"Idiot! Don't mention things like that in front of Usagi-imōto!" The older Usagi looked at his sister, raising an eyebrow, as if gesturing for her to say something to get them out of the subject. Machiko, being horrible at reading people, took it as a gesture to just say anything.

"...what's BL?" Akihiko smirked.

"Well, BL stands for-"

"**NO**!" Misaki _screeched_ and practically leaped across the table, plugging the younger's ears. Machiko's eyes went wide.

And that stupid rabbit only chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2: NOTICE ME SENPAI!

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Thanks to RitsuKitten! X3

By the way, this chapter is purely based on that Shinobu is in his final year of high school. And please forgive me for any weird stuff I put in here; I don't know much about foreign school systems.

XxxxxxX

"Class, we have a new student today!" Machiko was busy trying to adjust her gym shorts. In her opinion, they were way too short. As soon as she saw her new classmate though, she took in a deep breath too squeal. She suddenly realized whilst taking in air for the squeal, that if she did, people would start to question her sanity. So she stopped...and proceeded to choke on the air she had taken in. "Miss Usami! Why don't you stop messing around and show Mister Takasuki the track. While you're there, you can record his number of laps."

"Yes ma'm! I mean sir-I mean! Oh forget it." She used a voice about an octave higher than she usually did due to excitement. The teacher had picked her because of her good scores on running. She wasn't the best, but she was still pretty good. Her reason for excitement though, was for the person she was going to show the track:

Shinobu Takatsuki.

XxxX

Shinobu had pretty much been her favorite character in the series. She didn't know why, but she figured it was probably because of the eyebrows.

"C'mon Senpai! You can do it!" She chanted him on. Why was he even in her gym class you ask? Well, Shinobu, having transferred back into Japanese schools since he'd been in Australia, needed to make up the P.E. class that he'd missed.

Shinobu groaned. Earlier that day he had thought to himself: "Could this day get any worse?" He took a glance at the girl. He knew then that the answer was yes.

XxxX

"Hey wait, Senpai!" Machiko ran up to the boy after school had ended for the day. "You're heading over to M-University right? Lets go together!"

Shinobu's eyes widen. If he could only use one word to describe what he thought of the girl at that moment; it would be "creepy". "How did you know...?"

"Your dad owns the place right? And since the school is still in session for about twenty minutes, you've gotta wait for him, right?" Machiko knew this wasn't true. She knew that he wasn't waiting for his dad, but Miyagi.

Shinobu went along with it anyways, not wanting the girl to know about his true intentions, unaware that she knew them from the beginning. "Yeah...so why exactly do you need to go there?"

The two walked across the street heading towards the university. "Well, ya see, I live with my brother and his lover. His lover goes to the university and we usually meet there and wait for my brother to come and pick us up."

Shinobu nodded in understanding. They got to the school as soon as the classes let out. "...I've got to go..."

"Ok! Bye Shinobu-Senpai!" She hugged him tightly right before he could leave. As soon as she let go, she skipped off to find Misaki. A light pink dust tinted Shinobu's face, being unused to the affections except by his lover. He pouted and walked on.

"Stupid girl."


	3. Chapter 3: Who's that?

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Thanks to RitsuKitten and carolzarol! X3

XxxxxxX

"Who was that?" Miyagi raised his eyebrow and asked his young lover when he walked in his office.

"Just some girl from school." He scowled in another direction and pouted. "She's nothing important."

"She is pretty important, if that was who I think it was." Hiroki continued doing his work from across the room. The terrorist couple widened their eyes in curiosity. The literary professor continued. "If I'm right, that was Machiko Usami. Daughter of Fuyuhiko and sister of Haruhiko and Akihiko."

The two still looked confused.

"...she's rich." If thoughts could be heard aloud, there'd be a set of 'Oooooooooooh's.

XxxX

"So Machiko, who was the boy?" For the second time that day, Machiko choked. This time on water which was slightly less embarrassing than air.

"Boy, Nii-Chan?" The violet eyed man was still reading over some papers when she looked at him.

Without looking up from his papers, he said. "Misaki told me he saw you with some boy today."

"Ah." He was talking about Shinobu. "Just a classmate. Nothing to be concerned about."

The older Usami let out a grunt and continued with his papers.

XxxxxxX

(A/N): Probably going to make the chapters fairly short so I can update faster. I hope it's ok!


	4. Chapter 4: Zombies

I don't own Junjou Ronantica!

Thanks to Kait The Mello Fangirl and RitsuKitten!

Ya know, I'm really starting to like you guys X3

XxxxxxxX

"Ugh! I'm going to be late and that stupid Usagi isn't even up yet!?" Misaki raged around the apartment, trying to get ready for school. Machiko had just finished getting her socks on and just needed to button the blazer of her school uniform.

"I can wake him for you if you want..." Her still being in a zombie like state from waking up, Misaki shuddered, knowing it wouldn't end well.

"If you would..." He really was going to be late and had no time for getting "harassed" by the older, so he had no choice but to accept the younger's offer.

XxxX

"Oi! Nii-Chan! Wake up!" Machiko poked her older brother with the end of a broom. Still being zombie-like herself, she knew the only way to get him up was to physically shake him. She got up on his bed and crawled to her brother. "Oi!"

She slipped while trying to shake him though and just laid on him. At this moment, her body had decided it was very comfortable on top of the older Usagi. Machiko decided a few seconds of having her eyes closed wouldn't hurt anyone.

She soon fell asleep.

XxxX

Misaki paced, ready to go and just waiting for the younger Usagi to return with the older one. "What's taking her so long...?"

Curiosity soon got the better of him and he walked up the stairs and opened the door to his lover's bedroom.

"WAAAAAAH!?" Misaki screamed as he saw the scene. It was cute, but not at the moment. He just grit his teeth and ran out of the room, not wanting to even waste anymore time with any Usami.

"...you're still going to school you know."

The statement was met with a muffled groan.

XxxX

"...this is kinda pathetic." Shinobu had tried jumping the hurdle and promptly fell on his face.

"Sh-shut up!" Machiko walked over to where her Senpai was laying and squatted down. She patted his head.

"It's ok Senpai! You'll get there...one day!" She said happily with a grin. Shinobu groaned.

"'One day' isn't going to help me pass..." Machiko scratched her chin. She stood suddenly.

"Hmmm. I know! I," She pointed to Shinobu. "Will train you!"

Shinobu's eyes widened and the younger took this moment to hold a hand out to him. He blushed lightly, looked down and took her hand. She smiled brighter, gripped tighter and pulled him up.

"...you're so light. What, are you on an all cabbage-diet or something?"


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward Hugs

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Thanks to lorella moon, Kait the Mello Fangirl, and RitsuKitten! X3

By the way, Kait the Mello Fangirl has this awesome fic called "Junjou Obstacle". It's about Hiroki's sister. You should check it out! :3

Sorry I haven't really been updating. I'm going to a con in a few weeks and need to finish my costume. I'll update ASAP!

XxxxxxxX

"...you seem to be with that girl a lot now a days..." Shinobu looked towards his lover.

"She's...tutoring me..."

Miyagi's eyes widened. "In what? You know I could pretty much help better in any subject better than some girl."

"...an old man like you would probably do horribly in athletics." Miyagi held in a laugh. "Don't you dare!"

Shinobu's face went red for the rest of the day in anger.

XxxX

"Yes Chi-Chi?...WHAT!?" Machiko practically screamed at her father over the phone.

When Misaki had summoned her downstairs telling her that her father had called, she had thought it just to be the routine call he gave her once a month. Those consisted mainly of the elder asking how she was and if they were feeding her peasant food as he expected. She tried to imitate her older brother during these calls by just giving low grunts throughout the conversation.

However, this time, her father had told her that she needed to go back to the manor for the week. He was going on a business trip and was counting on her to watch out for her eldest brother. He didn't want him to grow lonely with no one else living there...other than the servants, but to him, they didn't count.

Machiko sighed as she hung up the phone. Now all she had to do was tell her brother aaaaaaaannnd- "MIIIIISAAAAAKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

XxxX

"Take all of her bags to her room Tanaka." The father Usagi said, rushing out the door. He quickly gave Machiko a pat on the head and practically leapt into the limo.

Misaki sighed from his spot next to her. "Me and Usagi-San will call every night, ok?"

"Mhhm." She nodded. Misaki gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. When Akihiko came by, the stood in awkward silence for a short time. Machiko finally figured the appropriate etiquette for the moment was a hug, so she threw her arms around his neck as he gently held her waist.

Misaki smiled until the moment was ruined by the siblings giving each other two awkward pats on the back.


	6. Chapter 6: Call me Machi!

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Thanks to lorella moon!

Yup...don't really have much to say right now... XD

Well I guess I can say I'll pretty much be labeling the days she's away :3

XxxxxxxxxX

Day 1

"Young mistress!" The mousy maid Machiko had met on her first day of being...well, Machiko, came up to her. "Your brother, Master Haruhiko is in his study. Would you like me to make him aware of your arrival?"

"Sure. Why not?" The maid scurried off. Machiko sighed. "Whelp! I might as well find something to do!"

XxxX

"Uuuuuuugh!" Machiko laid upside down on the couch of one of the many tea rooms. "This whole mansion and nothing to do!"

"Miss Machiko, that's not very lady like." Tanaka came in the room as she turned right side up. "Especially in a dress."

"Sorry Tanaka..."

Tanaka smiled gently and patted her head. "Now, if you're bored, you can go play in the gym to go burn some energy. Dinner will be served in twenty minutes though."

"Alrigh-wait! Gym!?" The female grew a smirk as she hatched up a plan.

XxxX

Day 2

Shinobu picked up the telephone in his and Miyagi's apartment. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Shinobu-Chan!"

"What is it Usami-San?"

"First off, Shinobu-Chan, call me Machiko-Chan or Ma-Chan."

"Fiiiine! Machiko-San."

A sigh could be heard from the other end of the line. "Close enough. Now, the real reason I called was because I found a new spot to train!"

"Really? Where?"

"My house! Now come by tomorrow at three, ok?"

"Wha-" The other caller hung up. "...how did you even get my number!?"


	7. Chapter 7: Shinobu's Awe

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

First off I'd like to say I'm sooooooo sorry! There's been a lot of stuff happening in my life right now and not all of them are exactly good...but I'll try and update more often from now on!

Especially since its summer!

Thanks to Kait the Mello Fangirl, Lunaconspiracy365 and Animelover457!

XxxxxxX

Day 3

Shinobu stood at the from doors of the Usami estate in awe. He knew Machiko's family was wealthy, but he assumed she was only fairly wealthy like himself, based on the clothes she wore after school hours. After he stood there a bit longer, a maid finally opened the door for him. "Can I help you sir...?"

Shinobu snapped out of it. "Ah. I'm here to see...Usami-San?"

The maid nodded and let him in. "Please follow me."

Shinobu did just that as he was lead to an extravagant tea room. No one was in the room.

"Please wait here and Master Haruhiko will be with you in a moment."

Shinobu paled and turn to the maid. "Um. I'm sorry, but I meant I was here to see Machiko..."

The maids eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry sir! I wasn't expecting a young man when she said she had a friend coming over! I'll take you to her right away!"

Shinobu followed the maid to a gym area. He spotted Machiko and the maid bowed.

"Mistress." She left the room right after.

"Shinobu-Chan! What took you so long!? I got so bored, I started diving into the sponge pit!" Shinobu rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with."

XxxX

Day 4

"Did you hear?" One maid started whispering to another. The oldest Usami sibling raised an eyebrow at the conversation which they were poorly keeping in hushed tones. "The young mistress had a young man over yesterday! And he looked a few years older than her too!"

"She's growing up so fast~" The other maid replied. "Do you think they're having a love affair?"

"I'm not sure! Isn't the mistress engaged?"

Haruhiko coughed as to stop their gossip. It worked well seeing as the maids separated and continued on their chores.

"A...young man...?"

He'd have to look into it the next day. His little sister is after all, still little.


	8. Chapter 8: Curses

I don't own Junjou Romantica!

Thanks to LunaConspiracy365 and AnimeLover457!

XxxxxxX

Day 5

"Machiko..." The girl turned around at the sound of her brother calling her.

"Yes, Onii-san?" Machiko was confused. She'd been there five days and this was the only time he'd ever talked to her. "Is something wrong."

"You...might want to sit down..." Haruhiko gestured to the couch in the room. Machiko sat down.

"Is this about the butler that slipped earlier. Because I swear, I don't know where that fushigi came from-"

"No." The elder sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's about...boys."

"Ooooookaaaaaay..?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, I know that as a young, teenage female, you have certain...urges." Machiko's eyes widen with her lips tightening as she slowly leaned away from her brother.

"If your worried about me being pregnant, I can assure you that the whole idea of having a living...thing in your stomach sounds just plain gross to me." Haruhiko rubbed his temples again.

"That's...good to know, but not what this is about. I'd heard there was a...young man here yesterday."

"Oh! You mean Shinobu-Senpai!...wait, you don't think he's my boyfriend do you?"

Her brother sighed. "Is that what you call them? Well, whatever this boy is to you, I must remind you that you're engaged to be married and that the Spicers are very important business partners to the Usami group. I do not want you inviting that boy or any other, with the exception of your fiancé, near the Usami residence again. With that said, I have a meeting to attend and will not be home till late to night."

The younger gave a glare and a grunt in response as he left the room. Just when one might say that she's turning into a real Usami, Machiko cursed the man. "I hope you step on a Lego..."

XxxxX

(A/N): Yeah, it's a little short, but I kinda wanted to end it there. XD


End file.
